Not so Alone
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: "I just wanted you to forget about your goddamn duty and think of me while we're here."


YO! Here I am again, procrastinating on my other stories. HAHAHA. This story just suddenly sprung up and I can't help but write it. This is a ONE-SHOT story so I hope you'd like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction.

**Title:** Not so Alone

**Pairing:** SasuIno

* * *

><p>It was their honeymoon and they should be together. Alas, Ino found herself seated at the bar of the inn they were staying, with no clue as to where her husband ran off to. When she went out of the shower, she found a note on top of their bedside table; the handwriting of her husband indicated that he was in a rush. What could be more important than their honeymoon that he had to leave fast? She sighed. <em>He was always like that anyway, running off somewhere especially when it comes to his duties. <em>And that trait alone, perhaps, made her love him in her own way.

She decided, though, that she wouldn't spend the night in her room and wait for his return- that would definitely be boring, and Ino doesn't like it when things get dull. So she dried her hair, put on a bit of make-up, and chose a yellow summer dress that showed the right curves of her body. Even with such simple attire, the golden flower of Konoha looked stunning as ever- one of the reasons her husband had took her as his bride. She packed a few shurikens in her small purse, just in case she needed them. As a ninja, she has been taught not to let her guard down at all times, and their honeymoon was no exception. Before she left their room, she wrote a note and placed it on top of their bedside table, replacing the previous note laid on it. She had no clue to where she should head as she arrived at the lobby of the inn. She heard the soothing jazz music coming from the inn's bar and she thought it would be a good place to think for a while.

So here she was, drinking a cocktail she forgot what was called and thinking what time her husband would get back. A small click and flash brought her back from her thoughts and looked at the source beside her. A man with white hair and purple eyes was holding a camera and grinning at her in a way that made Ino want to throw her shurikens.

When he saw the look Ino was giving him, he immediately smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself and I wanted to capture your cute expression," he said as he held his hands up in defense. "Is this seat taken?" Ino just shrug and went back to sipping her drink while the man took his seat and called the bartender for an order.

"So," he started, "I'm Suigetsu, by the way," he said cheerily while extending his hand out to Ino. She looked at the hand and decided it wasn't so bad to meet new people. Besides, it was getting pretty boring staying alone in the bar. She took his hand and shook it while saying her name. While they sat together, Suigetsu started speaking about himself and asking Ino a series of questions.

"I'm a photographer. I've been on this island for a couple of times already and I say that it's not the same way as it used to. The only thing that probably didn't change is the pretty ladies that visit this island every single year," he said and gave Ino a wink. Ino felt uncomfortable as she sensed that Suigetsu was hitting on her. She was well done with these kinds of games and, most importantly, she's married. "Well, it's my first time being here, so I couldn't say much about the island. Everything seems nice, though. The water is clear and the view is just ecstatic. It's a good place to spend some peace and quiet," she responded so as to avert any form of flirtation Suigetsu might throw.

"I could show you around the island. There are places that aren't listed on tours they offer. You'd definitely love seeing those! Besides, you can be a model while I take some pictures around," he said confidently, grinning at Ino like a boy who just got the top spot in the ninja academy. She just smiled and shook her head, "Sorry. I'm already on a tour with my husband. He likes to stick to plans so I deemed he wouldn't like to drop out of the tour."

The expression of Suigetsu's face changed into shock as Ino spoke. He blinked a couple of times before speaking again, "You're married?" Ino smiled, nodded her head, and showed her wedding band. Suigetsu took a good look at the ring around her finger, his eyes squinting like he was deciphering a code. He finally shrugged and smiled confidently as he turned to his drink. "I don't buy it, Ino."

Ino tilted her head to the side, not fully understanding what he meant. _Didn't buy what? _She took another sip of her cocktail as Suigetsu spoke again, "I'm not gonna fall for that 'I'm married so you can find some other girl' tactic, you know. I've seen a lot of girls do that and I'm not falling for it."

Ino almost choked on her drink and resisted the urge to laugh aloud. "Are you serious? I just told you I'm married and even showed my wedding band but you still don't believe me." Suigetsu shrugged and looked at Ino, grinning as he spoke, "Well, I'm a very persistent guy and I don't let girls like you walk away so easily."

Ino sighed and raised her hand for her bill. "Sorry, Suigetsu. You'll just have to take my word on it." As she proceeded to grab the bill, Suigetsu took it from the bartender, "Drink's on me," he said and grinned at Ino. She snatched the other end and tried to pull it from his grasp, "No way. I'm not letting you pay for MY drink. I don't owe you anything." Suigetsu kept holding on the other end, not intent on letting go of the paper as much as Ino. "Well, how about we settle this over lunch or dinner then?" This guy was impossible and Ino's patience was running thin. She was also feeling hot because of the alcohol she just drank, "What the hell are you talking about? I told you, I'm married." Suigetsu chuckled as he saw how Ino was slowly becoming red. "If you're married, where's your husband?" he asked Ino whose eyes widened in surprised at his query. "Well, he's—"

"Right here," a cold voice cut her off and came from behind them. Uchiha Sasuke stood behind the bickering pair, his eyes cold and set hard as he studied the two. Upon seeing the look at Sasuke's face, Suigetsu let go of the bill and continued to focus his eyes on the man who behind them. Ino's eyes were wide in surprise as well; she hadn't been expecting to see him there of all places. On top of that, Sasuke might get the wrong idea that she was flirting with Suigetsu. To break the building ice, she was the first to speak.

"I'm so glad to see you, dear. I was just about to pay and head back—" "Then pay already," his voice cut her off again and it was piercing cold. It kind of made Ino jump from her seat and immediately scavenge her purse for some cash. Suigetsu, who seemed to still have his confidence in tact, chuckled lightly at Ino. She gave him one last death glare before standing and getting close to her husband. Just as they were about to leave, Sasuke spoke again, his eyes the color of red, "Come near her again and I will have your head." He then took Ino's hand and walked her out of the bar.

As they were walking back to their room, Sasuke kept a vice-like grip on Ino. He was mad, she was sure of it. He never shows his Sharingan unless they were in combat or he was raging mad. He kept walking in a fast pace which made Ino take larger steps. The alcohol quickly setting into her system had made her world spin even more. They finally reached their room, Sasuke fumbling with the keys and unlocking the door. He dragged Ino inside with more force than what was really needed, making Ino yelp in surprise and pain.

"You better have a good explanation for what you were doing at the bar with that man," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. Ino settled on the bed, looking at Sasuke with great surprise and fear. "I went down there alone, Sasuke. I decided to get a drink while I wait for you and he approached me. We just talked a little," she said, her voice trembling. "Then why was he so insistent? Didn't you tell him that you were married?" he demanded, his voice fiercer and colder than before.

"I did! God, Sasuke! Don't you trust me enough? I was waiting for you and I wasn't flirting with anyone, if that's what you're implying," she said more defensively. It was getting stuffier and she just wanted to get this over with. Sasuke can be a bit overprotective and jealous that it hurt Ino. It seemed he didn't trust her enough to handle things on her own. Hell, he even thought that she was having a moment with that Suigetsu guy. "It's our honeymoon and I wanted to spend this time with you. But when I got out of the shower, you were gone. It made me sad. I just wanted you to forget about your goddamn duty and think of me while we're here," Ino bowed her head as tears started to spring from her eyes.

"And you think I haven't been doing that?" Sasuke spoke a bit more calm this time as he crouched in front of Ino and placed something in her hands. It was a necklace with six small sapphires that resembled a flower. He took it and put it around her neck while Ino had an expression of shock. "A present for my Uchiha bride," he spoke while wiping her tears with his knuckles. Ino, who seemed lost for words, jumped at Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. She let the softness of his mouth move against hers, making her heart leap with every kiss. She loves him so much that words weren't enough to express it.

Gaining his balance, Sasuke lifted Ino and laid Ino on the bed while kissing her. His tongue trailed her plump lips and soon continued down her neck. He was making her feel hotter at the moment and she couldn't help but arch into his touch and kisses. Sasuke continued to leave trails of hot, wet kisses on her skin which made Ino's head spin with more need.

Her hands traveled on his broad shoulders to his muscled arms, fingers raking on the fabric of his clothes. They made their way on his chest, setting aside his white shirt to feel his skin on her palms. They soon found the ends of his purple obi and started untying the knots. Sasuke's top came loose and he broke the kiss to shrug them off. Ino lifted herself a bit as he dragged her dress over her head, exposing more of his skin to his touch. She wasn't wearing any bindings which made it easier for Sasuke to attack her breasts. He took one perked nipple in his mouth while he massaged the other one with his hand. Ino moaned with pleasure, her body heat rising as he sucked and licked her breasts. The coil at the pit of her stomach was becoming unbearable and she wanted relief all too soon. Sasuke knew too well that Ino was getting hotter by the moment, thanks to the alcohol she consumed earlier. Her skin was burning with need for his touches and kisses.

Ino cupped his cheeks and brought his lips back on hers. Sasuke's licked her lower lip, tasting and feeling her while he let his hands travel down to her womanhood. He slipped past her underwear and massaged her center, making Ino gasped in both surprise and pleasure. He took advantage of her surprise by slipping his warm tongue in her moist cavern. He massaged her tongue, sucking on it while pressing his digits firmer on her womanhood. Ino moaned in pleasure and couldn't take any more of it as she began grinding into his fingers. She can just feel the bulge on Sasuke's pants on her thighs, aching to get it closer to her. His mouth soon left hers, making Ino groan at the lost of contact.

He was between her legs in a moment, the rest of his clothes discarded somewhere across the room. He hooked his fingers on the hem of her underwear and slid them down slowly. He settled himself and looked at the woman who was writhing beneath him. He lowered his head between her thighs which made Ino squeak in surprise. She was embarrassed, he could tell; but she was also impatient as she bucked her hips towards him. Sasuke assaulted her center using his tongue, licking, sucking, and nibbling. He kept a firm hold on her hips while Ino's hands were tight on his raven hair. "Sasuke, please," she begged as he continued to lick at her center.

She couldn't contain the hot coil at the pit of her stomach. She was close, he could feel it from the way her body shook and the muscles within her clench his tongue. Ino saw visions of white as she released her juices, heart beating wildly as her body shook with the orgasm. Sasuke moved above her, preparing himself at her entrance. Ino dragged him down so she could kiss him fully, tasting herself on his lips. He entered swiftly, claiming Ino's virginity. The lack of intimate contact made it hard for Sasuke to suppress himself at the moment- it was, in reality, both their first time. Sasuke left her lips to trail wet kisses down her neck while massaging her breasts to keep Ino distracted from the pain. She soon started to move her hips upward, setting a comfortable pace for them both. Seeing that she was okay, Sasuke slid out of her and began to thrust. His hands braced themselves at the crook of her knees, giving his thrust a better angle. _So tight, _he thought as he bucked against her.

Ino chanted his name like a mantra which made Sasuke feel a bit of pride. No other man would make her feel that way. She was his and his alone. He felt a surge of pride and possessiveness, making his eyes change from black to red. He bent down once again and nibbled at her neck, sucking and licking the sof skin until a red mark appeared. He grinned, satisfied with his work and whispered in her ear, "you are mine. You're my bride." Ino whimpered and moaned in pleasure. She couldn't argue with him with the way her body was convulsing and writhing underneath him. Apart from that, she would only give tribute to Sasuke, him only. She dug her fingernails on his back as she arch against him. Her muscles clenched around his hard member, making Sasuke cursed under his breath as he neared his release. A wave of pleasure both washed over them as they came at the same time. Ino screamed out his name, clenching his member and milking it with all her juices. Sasuke shot his release inside Ino, trembling with all the sensation he was feeling. The woman was still clinging onto him, their heart beat in sync with one another relishing their orgasms. He rolled over, taking Ino with him but not pulling out of her yet- he wanted to feel her as they lay together.

A girlish giggle came out from her as he threw the covers over them. "You know, that was the best gift I got," she purred as she kissed his neck. "Hn. good, because you'll be getting more of that in the future," Sasuke simply replied as he brushed back Ino's hair. She smiled and kissed him longingly on the lips. "I love you," she said. He wouldn't reply, say those three words because he wasn't used to saying it. Instead, he kissed her softly on the lips, nose, and forehead. She nestled close to him, letting sleep consume her. Ino was beyond happy, for in this world she has him and then she knew that she was not so alone.

* * *

><p>well, i think that went well. hahaha. i just hoped you all liked it. feel free to comment! thanks for reading! :)<p> 


End file.
